Interlude
by Punk Knut
Summary: She rebels, she can't help it, it just comes so naturally. But she's getting in over her head. How is it that the one person she never expected to come to her avail was the one person who cared the most. DMHG


**Interlude: Chapter One**

**Summary:** She rebels, she can't help it, it just comes so naturally. But she's getting in over her head. How is it that the one person she never expected to come to her avail was the one person who cared the most. DM/HG

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, all places and characters belong to the mother of all creation; J.K.

**Warning:** mentions of drugs, sexual references, language, OOC, maybe a little violence, etc.

* * *

**Chapter One: Offerings

* * *

**

Sighing slightly, she figeted with her black, knee-high boots before stepping out of her car; which just so happened to match the colour of her car. She leant against the cold metal of the bonnet before turning her eyes towards the flashing lights of the club to her left.

_Mystic Gospel._

She had never seen herself as a club kind of person, but who says certain circumstances can't change what kind of person someone is.

Taking a deep breath, she palmed her wallet and made her way towards the back of the line for the club.

Leaning against the bar, Hermione Granger tapped the toe of her boot on the floor as muggle hip-hop blasted through the club. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around to face the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" one of the cutest bartenders she had ever seen asked her.

Giving a small smile she looked up at the menu, her tooth played over the corner of her lip as she always did when making decisions.

"Um... Oh, I don't know," she muttered slightly, still trying to decide.

"Not a big drinker?" the bartender asked.

"No, not really. I'll just a woodstock."

"Got ya," her flashed her a smile before getting her drink. Upon handing it over, her looked her over thoroughly. "You're new, right? I'm pretty sure I'd remember you."

Blushing a little at the compliment, Hermione tucked a loose piece of her straightened hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm new."

"I'm Elijah, but everyone just calls me Eli," he extended a hand.

Hermione gave it a shake, "Hey, I'm..." she paused for a moment. Did she really want to give her own name. Dumbledore had warned her since the capture of Harry and Ron that she best not make herself well known, even in muggle places. He had actually advised that she keep herself locked up inside. Yeah, like she'd do that. Picking a name off the top of her head, she continued her answer, "I'm Paige."

It was actually her baby cousin's name, but it was a nice plain name; something she could get used to.

"Welcome to the MG, Paige."

"Thanks, Eli."

"So... are you meeting someone here?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I... I get off in a few, I could introduce you to a few people."

Hermione's smile grew, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great," Eli said, before realising there were a few people who needed to be served. "Er... I better finish off."

"'kay," Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

She couldn't believe her luck, she had been in the club for no longer than ten minutes and she had already met a totally cute guy and had an escort around the club.

'You go, girl,' Hermione thought, leaning back again and waiting for Eli to finish.

Hermione got a sudden shock when Eli slipped his arm around her waist. "Ready?" he asked her.

Nodding slightly, Hermione was actually too busy looking him over to realise what he had asked her. He wore a white, button-up shirt, which seemed a little too big, but nicely fitting for his toned chest. His pants were heavy-looking black cargos, which hung low on his waist, and covered the backs of his shoes, leaving only the toe of his shoe visible. His hair hung loosely around his face, it was chin-length, dark and slightly messy. But his eyes, they were what truly captured her. They were a deep, mystic blue. She loved blue eyes, they gave off a slightly pure feeling.

"Paige? Paige?"

"Sorry?" she asked, shaking her head slightly, breaking out of her daze.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked, a look of concern coming over his face.

Nodding, she blushed again. "Yes, sorry."

His smile back in place, he steered her towards the lounge area, which was crowded with people.

Motioning for her to sit next to him, Eli took a seat next to a blonde who had his back to them. He was in a heated conversation with a dark-haired woman.

Snippets of their conversation reached her over the buzz of the music.

"...don't care."

"Go to hell..."

"...You're a real prick..."

"Get out!" the last remark was yelled quite loudly, causing people close by to look in their direction.

"I don't need you, you asshole. You're nothing," the beauty argued. "You think you're some kind of king, news flash, you're nothing more than Callum fucking Riley!"

With that, she stormed away and out of the club.

The blonde shook his head before turning to Eli and herself.

Hermione gasped as she looked into the perfect, plae face of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes widened at the sight of her, and his eyes narrowed as looked towards Eli.  
"Cal, this is Paige," Eli introduced Hermione, though neither seemed to be paying much attention. Eli looked from one to the other. "Do you guys know each other?"

Hermione made to open her mouth before Malfoy cut in. "No," was all he said before turning his gaze away from her.

"So, is she free for a dance?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked towards Eli. Eli grinned, "She ain't dancing at the moment, so obviously."

"Great," Malfoy said, before taking her arm and pulling her towards the dance floor.

Before she realised what was happened, her body was up against Malfoy's and his hands were on her waist. He brought his lips to her ear as the music slowed to a slow-beat song, giving them time to talk.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" Malfoy hissed.

Hermione narrowed her eye at him this time. "Me? This is a muggle club, what would your father say?"

"He doesn't know," Malfoy snapped, though to those around them they seemed to be doing nothing more than dancing. "You can't mees this up for me, I've been working on this for over a year."

"On what?"

Malfoy sighed, "Callum Riley, I basically run this club, this whole side of town. In the muggle way of running it. You know, I make alot of money from it."

"You're a drug dealer?" Hermione accused, stepping back from his slightly, though not too far.

Malfoy smirked, "Yes, Granger, I'm a drug dealer," he whispered, pulling her closer again. "So, what's this whole 'Paige' routine, the old fool making you keep your identity safe too?"

"Too? You... you have organised this with Dumbeldore?"

Malfoy chuckled softly, "Yes, I know it is a shock. Dumbledore and I have come to an agreement. The moment the Dark Lord makes his move, he'll be the first to know, and in return, I get protection and I've been forced to make a discreet living in the muggle world. I believe this is going great for me."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell me, I can't..."

Malfoy put a fingure to her lips. "Now we need to make a few ground rules. "I take it we're on the same side, and that you're supposed to do the same kind of thing as I am. So I'll make you a deal. You'll keep up this Paige charade, I'll give you a job, protection and I'll make you practically royalty on this side of town, but you need to do something for me."

"What?" Hermione asked, still daed by what had just happened to her in the passed twenty minutes.

"I..." he began, but stopped. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You need to be able to do what I say, when I say. I can't believe I'm going to say this. I need your help with... a few spells and potions. I was going to go ask Dumbledore for him to let me find you, but I think that would have been a bit suspicious. Remember sixth year, when we had to make that narcotics potion for Snape. And only you could finish it. I need you to..."

"Malfoy! I will not help you make drugs magically."

Malfoy raised an eyesbrow this time. "Granger, think of what I am offering you. This power, a place in society. All I need is for you to complete this for me. Will you help me?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She didn't know if she could do this, did she really want to? She did need this. She had come searching for some kind of adventure, some sort of purpose. As it was, she was just cooped up in her apartment alone with nothing more her safety to worry about.

She looked up into Malfoy's eyes, and froze. She had never looked into his eyes before, never like this. They were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen before.

Her voice was hardly audible when she mumbled a soft, "Yes, yes I will."

A smile spread over Malfoy's face, a real smile. She had never seen him genuinely smile before; she had never though she would.

"Good. Tomorrow, come over to my apartment, and I'll fill you in on everything else," he told her as their third song stopped and Eli wandered over to cut in; just after Malfoy gave her his address.

It wasn't until Hermione watched him walk away that she realised how she had just trusted her entire well being to her childhood nemisis.

'Hermione, you dolt! What have you gotten yourself into?' her mind asked as Eli stepped in towards her.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum! That was so quickly written, I hope it doesn't seem a little too forward. I think I rushed into it too much. I'll try to make sure the rest goes at a more considerable pace. I just wanted to get it all in.**

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
